S'ils te font de la peine
by Ligeia1987
Summary: Je les tuerai sans gêne.   Ou "Comment Rodolphus réussit-il à convaincre Bellatrix de: petit a ,  se laisser passer la bague au doigt? et petit b   par lui?"


Auteur : Ligeia1987

Disclamer : JKR, trois fois hélas quand on voit comment elle traite ce couple *Snif* Mère indigne !

N.B. : Cette petite chose m'a été inspirée par une chanson de la chanteuse RoBERT intitulée « Nickel », et d'où le titre de l'écrit commis ici est tiré. Libre à vous de l'écouter en lisant ce qui va suivre.

Par contre je tiens à vous prévenir, ce sera différent de mon précédant OS. Mon mode automatique a eu envie, en écoutant cette chanson, de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions cyniques ainsi qu'à son vocabulaire châtié. Après tout, les personnages de ce modeste OS évoluent dans le beau monde, que diable !

Dernière remarque : Je ne suis pas très sûre que la fin soit une bonne fin… Ou que cet OS soit un bon OS… Donc si vous souhaitez me faire part de votre opinion de façon constructive ou gentille ou les deux, la boîte à mots doux est là pour recueillir vos messages^^

Bonne lecture !

**S'ils te font de la peine…**

« -Encore ! »

S'exclama Druella Black, qui tournait en rond dans le luxueux petit salon jouxtant ses appartements en jetant de temps à autre un regard accablé et coléreux sur une jeune fille d'un peu plus de vingt ans, au port de tête altier. Du moins en temps normale, notre héroïne gardant pour l'heure son beau visage baissé en priant pour que l'ire maternel se dissipe comme par enchantement.

Malheureusement pour elle, quand sa mère perdait son calme, cela durait un long, _très_ long moment…

« -Voilà le quinzième prétendant que vous repoussez ! Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler - à l'âge qui est le vôtre – votre position d'aînée et les devoirs qui s'y attachent ? A ce rythme-là, vous finirez vieille fille, avec les conséquences désastreuses que cela entraînerait pour les unions de vos sœurs ! Ne pourriez-vous donc pas vous comporter comme une jeune fille de l'aristocratie et non comme une sauvageonne écervelée et sans éducation ? Serait-ce trop vous demander de faire vôtre les vertus de douceur, de féminité et de discrétion qui sont-là les qualités essentielles aux épouses des dirigeants de notre monde ? »

Voilà une remarque qui, du point de vue de Bellatrix, semblait bien déplacée dans la bouche de sa mère bien aimée, compte tenu du tempérament de harpie de celle-ci… Mais, ayant un instinct de survie des plus développé en dépit de son jeune âge, elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de garder ce commentaire pour elle et de prêter une oreille un peu plus attentive aux invectives de sa génitrice.

« -D'abord Mr Malfoy qui vous trouve proprement « emmerdeuse » ! Oui, parfaitement ! « Emmerdeuse », c'est le mot qu'il a employé ! »

Comme si elle y pouvait quelque chose si ce cher Lucius prenait au premier degré le moindre commentaire sur sa coiffure… Et puis… Non, décidément, quoique très séduisant, il n'était vraiment pas à son goût… Et la réciproque semblait vraie à en juger par les regards brûlants qu'elle avait surpris entre lui et sa jeune sœur…

« -Quant à Mr Fudge, il est reparti terrifié - pour ne pas dire qu'il s'est enfui- marmonnant des mots sans suite de façon inintelligible ! »

Ce n'est pas comme si de toute façon une union entre elle et ce répugnant mollusque était à prendre au sérieux… Plutôt s'accoupler avec Fenrir Greyback un soir de pleine lune !

Ciel ! Que voilà une pensée proprement répugnante…

-« Et je ne perdrai même pas mon temps à évoquer les désastres que furent les entrevues avec Mrs Dolohov, Croupton, Yaxley, Flint ou Macnair… Celui-ci vous a même trouvé « boudeuse » ! »

Bellatrix se leva vivement.

« Il y a de quoi être boudeuse après l'affront qu'il m'a fait, chère mère ! Figurez-vous que lors de notre première rencontre, nous nous sommes trouvés un point commun : la torture de quelques Moldus était pour nous d'un agrément certain. Voulant mettre vos conseils à profit, et me refusant de paraître devant vous sans avoir tenté de vous contenter un tant soit peu, j'ai pris l'initiative d'une rencontre afin de nous livrer à une chasse impromptue.

« -Accompagnés d'un chaperon, j'espère ? »

« - Bien évidemment, mère ! Contrairement à ce que vous semblez affectionner penser de moi, j'ai davantage de sens des convenances qu'une Prewett ! »

« -Pas de ce ton avec moi, jeune fille ! Et reprenez votre récit, je vous prie. »

« -Comme il vous sierra, mère. » Dit Bellatrix en s'inclinant légèrement. « Arrive le jour de la chasse en question. Chasse qui débuta bien médiocrement : nous ne débusquâmes qu'un vieillard sans intérêt et quelques chats errants. Quelle ne fut pas notre joie lorsque nous tombâmes par hasard sur trois jeunes enfants d'environ une dizaine d'année chacun et semblant en parfaite santé ! Nous décidâmes assez rapidement de nous répartir équitablement ce butin de choix : chacun aurait un enfant et le troisième aurait droit à nos bons soins conjugués…

Hélas ! Ne pouvant contenir sa fougue, il expédia littéralement et vulgairement la mise à mort de sa part du butin avant de se délecter seul - et sans délicatesse aucune ! – du troisième bambin !

Je trouve que cette attitude inqualifiable n'est pas d'un vrai gentleman ! S'il se conduit comme ça avant même les fiançailles, comme cela tournera-t-il après le mariage ? »

Face à telle fougue, Druella ne put retenir un pouffement amusé. Cette petite était bel et bien une Rosier, comme sa mère, aucun doute là-dessus. Après tout, elle-même, en son temps avait repoussé maintes demandes en mariage pour moins que cela.

« Soit. Il est vrai que Mr Macnair n'a pas été des plus galants. Si, en plus, il a eu le manque de tenue dans le plaisir que vous insinuez, il n'était effectivement pas digne du standing de notre noble famille…

Je vous laisse une dernière chance avant de me charger par moi-même de vos épousailles. Demain sera organisé un dîner en notre demeure. Dîner auquel est convié Rodolphus Lestrange. Tâchez d'être à votre avantage… »

Ce conseil ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde… Et le lendemain soir, Bellatrix fut absolument divine : son opulente chevelure sombre en une coiffure haute, dégageant ainsi son cou de cygne. Un corset lacé au plus serré, soulignant sa taille fine et, surtout, sa généreuse poitrine et ses hanches un peu larges – gages de maternités futures.

La robe elle-même était très sobre mais richement ouvragée, et taillée dans un velours pourpre des plus précieux mettant en valeur son teint opalin.

Autant dire que ce pauvre Rodolphus n'avait aucune chance ! Il succomba très vite aux charmes de la demoiselle, jetant aux oubliettes de sa mémoire ses souvenirs d'une écolière tricheuse, menteuse, très râleuse et même un peu voleuse. Il ne connaîtrait pas de paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas lu ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt pour sa personne dans le regard de sa Dame, il s'en faisait le serment !

Tant et si bien qu'un rendez-vous fut pris, surveillé, cette fois, uniquement par une amie de « Bella », où les potentiels promis purent faire plus amplement connaissance…

De fil en aiguille, Bellatrix finit donc par confier à cet homme, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, sa joie de voir se profiler leurs épousailles.

« -Et pourquoi donc, ma chère ? » S'enquit Rodolphus dans un sourire. « Commenceriez-vous à éprouver un semblant d'amour pour ma personne ? »

« -Grands dieux, non ! » S'exclama Bellatrix.

Les traits de Rodolphus se décomposèrent à l'entente de cette réponse si spontanée. Bellatrix ne le remarqua pas et poursuivi:

« -Je me refuse à l'idée de tomber amoureuse. C'est simplement que vous êtes ma dernière chance avant que ma mère ne m'unisse contre mon gré à un sien cousin centenaire –ou peu s'en faut-, décati et à l'haleine des plus douteuse… Il m'est cent fois préférable de m'unir à vous que je respecte et apprécie infiniment ! »

« -Soit. » Soupira Rodolphus. « S'il ne faut que cela pour votre bonheur… Mais à une condition ! »

Bellatrix sursauta.

« -Laquelle ? »

« -Acceptez qu'à défaut d'être mon amante, vous soyez ma Dame. »

« -C'est-à-dire ? »

« -Laissez-moi être votre chevalier, votre serviteur, l'épaule et la main qui sécheront vos larmes, l'oreille qui recueillera vos confidences. »

« -Pourquoi accepteriez-vous cela ? »

« -Car je sais que tu n'es pas ce qu'on dit de toi - une râleuse, ou une boudeuse, ou que sais-je encore ! – Tu es plus, infiniment plus ! Tu es parfaite et belle en toute circonstance, d'une beauté mortelle pour qui la contemple et accepte de découvrir tes trésors. Ce n'est pas qu'une beauté physique. Tu es fière de ton sang et prends à cœur les intérêts des tiens. Tu es fougueuse, passionnée, fidèle, décidée. Tu es… Tu es l'être le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… »

« -Et qu'aurais-je en contre-partie ? » Souffla Bellatrix, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

« -En sus d'un esclave dévoué et de la fortune que je mets à tes pieds ? Et bien, si quelqu'un tient des propos outrageant vis-à-vis de toi ou voile simplement tes beaux yeux de peine l'espace d'une seconde, je le tuerai sans gêne. Peu m'importe son titre, sa famille, ses appuis. Et si tel est ton bon plaisir, je me livrerai de bon cœur aux Aurors. Pour un sourire de toi, je pourrai affronter des légions de Détraqueurs sans coup férir. Cela te convient-il ? »

« - Mmmmhhh… Plutôt, oui », répondit Bellatrix avant d'embrasser doucement celui qui deviendrait son mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Fin


End file.
